SHIELD University
by curlycarly113
Summary: FitzSimmons College AU. Jemma has just started at SHIELD University, where she is rooming with Daisy Johnson, and meets an interestingly quiet boy named Leo Fitz. (I swear it's better then that bad description). Fitz/Simmons. Also featuring some Daisy/Ward, but eventual Daisy/Lincoln. And some Bobbi/Hunter. As well as Mack&Fitz friendship and Daisy&Jemma friendship.
1. Chapter 1 - Move-In Day

**Hey everyone! I just recently caught up with Agents of SHIELD. And come on, who isn't obsessed with FitzSimmons? Hence this story!**

 **I was inspired to write a College AU, since I am actually graduating from college in like two weeks. So I started writing this on the last day of classes, and now I've been writing a little bit everyday, so hopefully I can keep this up over the summer.**

 **Without further ado...**

 ** _SHIELD University_**

Simmons POV:

I was finishing making my bed when I heard the door to my new dorm room open. It was probably my new roommate, Daisy. We have talked a few times through email to coordinate what each of us was bringing, but I was finally going to meet my freshman year roommate. I was so nervous. I've heard horror stories about roommates who end up hating each other. Was it childish for me to hope that we could be best friends? Ok, maybe that was a little over ambitious. I could only hope that we could be civil with each other. And maybe if I'm lucky, we could be friends.

"Hello?" I heard a girl say, who I deduced was Daisy.

I was nervous to go out and meet her. I was never especially good at social interactions, especially meeting new people. But my kitchen stuff was in boxes all over the living room, so she knew I had already arrived. I couldn't hid in the bedroom forever.

"Hi!" I said a little too enthusiastically, as I walked out the bedroom. "Daisy right?"

"Yea, and you're Jemma?"

"Yea!" There is that enthusiasm again... Ugh, she's gonna think I'm some preppy overachiever already. I mean I am, but I don't want that to be her first impression of me. I want her to think I'm cool.

But actually. She's the cool one here. Black leather jacket and all kind of cool. My dreams of us becoming best friends as slowly fading. I can already tell, girls like her aren't friends with nerds like me.

"So this is the bedroom" Daisy said as she walked into the small room we would share.

"Yea, not very big. Not that I expected it to be. I already rearranged the furniture a little because when I got here, you could barely get to the bed, nor could you sit at either desk. Much better use of space now. But we can move things around more if you want. Oh, and I took the bed by the window if you don't mind."

We were living in a one bedroom double with a living room/kitchen.

Freshman could only choose between 1BR doubles and 3BR Quads, and while the quads give you a 50% chance of having a single, I decided that three roommates might be too overwhelming.

"Yea, I actually prefer to not sleep near the window, so the sun doesn't wake me up in the morning," Daisy answered. This was perfect then. Daisy threw her duffle on her unmade bed and jumped on it to lay down. As you would expect in any college dorm, the mattresses were practically rubber, but at least these didn't have springs poking out at your back.

"So," Daisy said, forgoing unpacking. I guess it's 'get to know your roomie' time. Thank god she was initiating it, because I did not want to come off as a clingy roommate. "You're from England right? Did you move in alone, or did your parents already leave?"

"No, I moved in alone. I actually went to boarding school in the US, so most of my stuff was here is storage already. And I guess I've just always been independent." Truth be told. My parents just don't seem to really care. They've always pushed me in my academics first and foremost. So something sentimental like moving their only child in to college on her first day didn't really seem worth it for them to make the trip to the US. Another little secret. All of their pushing was responsible for me graduating school early. I'm actually 16. But I'll be 17 in a few weeks. It's not really something I want to advertise just yet, because no one wants to invite a 16 year old to a college party.

I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear Daisy saying, "Boarding school. That sounds so cool. I've been to every kind of public school. I can assure you that they are nothing like the movies." Daisy had already me through email that she was in foster homes for most of her life.

"Well I highly doubt college will be like the movies either. But I guess since neither of us have people here with us, we could go to the orientation stuff together..." I asked nervously. Hopefully Daisy wouldn't think that I was being too clingy...

"That's a great idea," Daisy said. Relief flooded me. "The first required event is at 2:00, and it's already 1:45, so maybe we should start heading to..." She checked her phone for the location I assumed, "College Hall now? Might be a good idea to leave early. So we don't get lost." More relief. Not only did she care about the required events. She wanted to get there on time. Maybe hope of a friendship wasn't so farfetched.

-#-#-#-#-#-

It was around 5:00 when all the required new student orientation (or NSO as it's called) activities were over. Thankfully, not only did Daisy not ditch me, she seemed to be clinging to me just as much as I was clinging to her. Well 5:00 was perfect time for dinner, so we decided to go to one of the many dining halls on campus. We discussed it at large about how we might as well try out all the dining halls during the week of NSO to find out the best ones to eat at during the year. We had sat down after getting our food and started chatting, as we had been all afternoon.

It was looking optimistic toward our friendship. We actually turned out to have a lot in common. As it turned out, we were both huge nerds, although I never would have pegged her for one. And we were both pursuing degree's in STEM. Me in Bio or Chem, and Daisy in Comp Sci. We briefly talked about rushing the Women in STEM sorority (also neither of us are the sorority girl type. But our brief discussion was about if the STEM sorority would be better). Ultimately, we bonded over the fact that both of us had to learn to survive on our own, Daisy being in foster care, and me being at boarding school with distant parents.

Once we finally headed back to our dorm, Daisy started unpacking her things, as I started to arrange the living room/kitchen. We had our first hall meeting at 8:00, so we didn't have an abundance of time. Our hall was actually the freshman leadership initiative hall, meaning we would have special hall activities though our the year devoted to enhancing our leadership skills. I loved the idea of the program, but I also knew a lot of people applied to it only because it guaranteed the best housing. Usually freshman don't have living rooms or kitchens, but the freshman leadership hall was actually in one of the upperclassman dorms, hence the nicer rooms. I was just thankful that Daisy actually seemed interested in the leadership program and not just the housing.

Promptly at 8:00, it was time for our hall meeting.

 **End of Chapter 1!**

 **Not much going on yet, but I'm getting there. Next chapter we meet Fitz!**

 **Also, I use a lot of references to my actually University, so if you can guess what school I go to, then 1000 points to you! (as I write more, the references will probably become more obvious.)**

 **Also also, if you have any suggestions, I'm always looking for more ideas. Right now I have 5 chapters planned out, but after that it's all up in the air.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hall Meeting

**Whoo. Finally getting to meet everyone else! No more delays. Now onto the story...**

* * *

Daisy and I headed to the lounge, which was right next to our room. There were already a number of people there chatting. Immediately Daisy sits down and starts chatting with a cute guy. Grant, I think he said his name was, but I wasn't really in the conversation, so I wasn't sure. I decided to just scan the room to get a gauge on our hall mates. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, that is everyone except one guy with curly light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was just leaning up against the wall, looking on everyone as well.

All of a sudden, his eyes turned to me. You know the feeling when you're staring at someone and then they see you staring, and you quickly look away and try to pretend that you weren't actually staring? Yea, well while that is my go to move, for some unknown reason our eyes just stayed locked. I couldn't explain why, but it was as if neither of us could look away. Like we were challenging each other to look away first, but neither of us wanted to lose.

Luckily, our RA and GA entered, and both of us looked away together. Our GA started speaking first.

"Welcome to the Freshman Leadership Initiative Program and to SHIELD University. I'm Phil Coulson, your GA. I'm in the 2nd year of my Masters."

Then the girl spoke, " I'm Melinda May, your RA. I'm in my sophomore year, so it feel like it was only yesterday that I was in your shoes."

Phil continued, "I know you guys are all getting to know each other, and I hate that I have to do this, but I'm required to go over our college house rules. But don't worry, because after we can do some ice-breakers to get to know each other."

At the mention of ice-breakers, half of the hall groaned. Phil started with his safety speech, but I was only half listening. I looked back at the guy I had just had a staring war with, but he was intently paying attention to Phil's speech.

Daisy whispered to me, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Who's that guy you were practically eye fucking a second ago?"

I was not expecting her to say it so bluntly, but I also quickly looked around to make sure no one overheard. "We were not just eye you-know-what-ing." Daisy silently laughed at my inability to say fucking. Even in my head it just sounds vulgar. "And I don't know who he is. Just one of our hall mates I guess."

We went back to listening to Phil and Melinda talking, but my mind was elsewhere.

-#-#-#-#-#-

The hall meeting only lasted an hour thankfully. During ice-breakers, we all went around and said our names. I only remember like two names, but I paid special attention when the boy with the blue eyes spoke. Turned out his name was Leopold Fitz, but he preferred to be called Fitz. And honestly, who could blame him with a name like Leopold. He also had a Scottish accent, so another one from across the pond.

When the meeting ended Phil and Melinda suggested that we could stay and get to know each other more, but of course only like a third of us stayed. It seemed like all of the muscle heads and catty girls that left, so no loss there.

"Ward, you coming?" someone, I think his name was John, said to Grant, the guy Daisy was talking to before the meeting. "I know a junior on the football team who can get us into their pregame."

John, John Garrett I started to remember I think, seemed to already have his gang figured out as he had three muscle heads following him out the door, but he clearly wanted Grant to be part of his gang too. Grant however hadn't gotten up yet like I expected him too.

"Nah Garrett," so I got the name right, "I think I might stay here for a bit. And get to know everyone more. I'll text you later if I want to meet up," Grant replied. Garrett left the room, and there was just an awkward silence, like we had all been listening in on a private conversation.

"Garrett is my roommate," Grant said to fill the silence, "but I'm pretty sure he is just in this leadership program for the housing." That thankfully broke the silence, as there were echoes of, "yea mine too" and "mine didn't even come to the hall meeting."

The mode had gone up in the room and I looked around to see who had stayed to get to know everyone. Fitz was still here, but still being quiet, although now he claimed a seat in the corner.

Daisy spoke up, "So I don't remember any one's names. But clearly you all are the only ones worth knowing. So can we go around and say them again, or what you would preferred to be called? I'm Daisy."  
"I'm Jemma," I said.  
"Grant, or you can call me Ward too."  
"Bobbi"  
"Mack"  
"Fitz"  
"Hunter"

"Awesome," Daisy continued, obviously comfortable with taking charge of the room. I understood why she was in the leadership program now. "We should start a GroupMe. I'll start it, and everyone put in your phone numbers," she passed her phone around.

"So do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Hunter said, "because I heard that the NSO parties start tonight at around 10:30/11:00. I have a bottle of whiskey that my parents gave me as a move-in gift, if you guys want to pregame together and then go out?"

"I also have a bottle of vodka," Said the only other girl, Bobbi. "My sister gave it to me. My parents aren't as cool as yours apparently. But my sister is."

"That sounds perfect!" Daisy said. "It's 9:15 now. So why don't we meet at 10:00. We don't want to arrive at the parties early. That would be awkward. Jemma, can we use our room for the pregame?"

I nodded sure. I was excited about the prospect of being part of a group. I didn't have a group in high school, since I was so much younger than everyone. And I still am 16, but I wasn't planning on advertising that.

"Then it's settled. Jemma and I are right next door, room 2307. But why don't we all go get ready. Can someone maybe run out to get mixers and cups?"

"Turbo and I can get those," said Mack, who was clearly gesturing to Fitz as Turbo. Fitz nodded in agreement.

So it was settled. We had our fancy cool new GroupMe, and a plan of action. Now to get dressed. But... I don't have any clothes appropriate for frating... This will be interesting...

* * *

 **Yay. Another chapter done! Next chapter will be the party, as well as plenty of FitzSimmons ;)**

 **Be sure to leave reviews if you especially like anything or want me to add more of something else! I am always welcome to ideas and constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Have I Ever

**I was going to make this chapter the pregame and party, but I just got carried away with... well if you read the chapter title then you would know :P**

 **(Also, I should have fixed all the places were I said said Skye instead of Daisy. I kept making that mistake...)**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Daisy and I went back to our room to change. I started looking at my closet nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Daisy asked. It was like she could read my mind.

"Can I tell you the truth," I was worried, not only about what to wear, but also since I was 16. I knew I had to tell someone. Daisy stopped looking in her closet and gave me her full attention. "I didn't ever drink in high school. There were parties all the time, but I was never invited."

Daisy interrupted me, "Why not? You seem like you could be friends with everyone. You don't have to drink if you don't want to."

I was surprised she thought that way, but I had to continue. "No, it's not the drinking." The drinking age is 18 in the UK, and 16 for non-hard liquors in most places, so I had no problem drinking. "It's just that... I skipped a few grades... so I'm actually younger than most of you... by a lot..."

Daisy looked confused. "how much younger?"

"I'll be 17 in two weeks."

A look of relief passed over Daisy's face. "Wow, you scared me. For a second I was expecting you to be 14 or something. Wow, you act a lot more mature than 17. But that's not a big deal."

Now relief flooded me too. "Yea, so in boarding school, since I never went to the parties, I don't really know what to wear to this sort of thing," I said turning back to my closet.

"Oh I can help with that," Daisy said. "You look about my size, so if we can't find something in your closet, I am sure I have something you can borrow."

I don't know what came over me. I had never really had any best friends, but Daisy was already treating me like we had known each other forever. Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around Daisy "Thank you," said before pulling away. Thankfully, she did not seem fazed by the hug.

And then it was back to choosing an outfit mode.

-#-#-#-#-#-

It only took about 30 minutes, but we were both dressed, and Daisy had done my makeup and everything. And just my face alone looked older. No one would suspect that I was 16.

After going through my and Daisy's clothes, Daisy went with a tight black shirt, with a lose black top with gold accents that exposed her midriff. And a boot with a small heel (fashionable, but still easy to stand/walk in, and not nice enough that she would be upset if beer got spilled on them). I ended up in some high waisted shorts of Daisy's that she said looked better on me than they did on her so she lent them to me indefinitely. And a floral tank of mine that worked with the outfit. Also just some old plain maroon vans I had and didn't care about getting ruined.

Our hall mates were going to be arriving in a few minutes, and Daisy was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, and I was tidying the living room area. There was a knock on the door and it was Grant Ward. I never pegged him for one to be early. Late would have actually been my first guess.

"Oh hi, Grant, right?" I said louder than necessary, hoping Daisy would hear. I saw them flirting earlier, so I could only assume his earliness was a result of her.

And it seemed like Daisy did hear me, or otherwise she had impeccable timing, because she came out of the bathroom at that exact moment.

"Hey Grant," she said, leading him over to the couch, "Bobbi and Hunter haven't arrived with the drinks yet, so we can just get comfy while we wait." I was about to head to the bedroom to give them some alone time, but there was another knock on the door."

It was everyone else, as if they had been waiting at the door until they were all there. Fitz and Mack with the mixers, and Bobbi and Hunter with their alcohol. We all crowded into the living room. Daisy, Ward, and Hunter squeezed on the couch. Bobbi took the chair, and I brought out Daisy and my desk chairs, which Mack let me and Fitz sit in, so he stood against the wall.

"We should start off with some whiskey shots," Hunter suddenly exclaimed. Everyone seemed to agree since Hunter started pouring what looked like more than a shots worth in everyone's cup.

"None for me," Fitz spoke up, "If I'm going to drink whiskey, it is going to be some good Scotch, not whatever nonsense that it."

"Suit yourself," Hunter said, at the same time that Mack started joking, "Oh look at you all sophisticated. I thought only old people like Scotch," then Mack punched Fitz's shoulder in that bro-ish way that guys do. "Then again, I guess you are Scottish."

"Let's drink to new friends," Bobbi spoke.

"To new friends," everyone echoed and then downed their shot. I tried but only got half of it down before the burn of the alcohol started making me cough.

Fitz started patting me on the back, "Are you OK?"

I coughed again, "I'm fine, really," I said, "It just burned more than I expected."

"And that's why drink Scotch over whiskey," Fitz said back. I had stopped coughing, but when I looked up at Fitz, he was staring back and me and we were in danger of getting stuck in another staring war as I would call it.

Thankfully, Mack brought us all out of it. "Turbo and I bought these mixers, so let's use them."

Daisy and Bobbi when straight for the vodka, and each poured half vodka, half coke, although it seemed more vodka than coke. Grant also decided to go for the Vodka, while Hunter and Mack went for a whiskey and cokes. I opted to fill my cup containing the remaining whiskey with coke. And Fitz only put a little vodka in his coke.

"So how about some drinking games?" Bobbi suggested.

"Got any in mind?" Hunter said, cheekily. I had a feeling that there was something going on between those two, but then again they could just be flirty people.

"How about never have I ever?" Daisy suggested. "That way we can get to know each other better."

"That sounds like a great idea," Bobbi said.

"Umm, how do you play?" Fitz asked nervously. And I was glad he asked. I actually wasn't sure either.

"It's really simple," Bobbi started, "You put 10 fingers up, and then someone says something they haven't done, like 'never have I ever been in the ocean' and if someone in the circle has been in the ocean, they drink and put a finger down. The first person to loose all 10 fingers will have to drink the bitch cup.

"And what's going to be in the bitch cup?" Ward asked cautiously.

Bobbi had a wicked smile on her face. She grabbed one of the cup and filled it with a mix of the whiskey and vodka. Guaranteed to taste bad and get you drunk off your rocker. I just hoped I wouldn't have to drink that.

Daisy laughed, "Wow Bobbi, you are pure evil. You start."

"Ok, I'll start easy. Never have I ever… Lived away from home. Until now that is."

I put a finger down and drank, and so did Daisy and Hunter.

"Boarding school," I explained.

"Foster homes were never considered home." Daisy said. The mood got quiet for a second, so Daisy broke it, clearly not wanting any questions "And you Hunter?"

"Boy scout camp"

"You were a boy scout?" Mack asked shocked.

"Never would have pegged you for organized activities," Bobbi added.

"I'll have you know I made it all the way to Eagle Scout. Anyway. My turn. And let's kick it up shall we. Never have I ever… skinney dipped."

"I don't believe that for a second," Bobbi said as she took her drink. Daisy also took a drink, and surprisingly so did Mack.

The game went on. I still only had one finger down, and Fitz had to put a finger down when Mack said 'Never have I ever stolen my parents alcohol." So Maybe Fitz had a hidden rebellious side. But still, Fitz and I were winning, or maybe loosing. I don't know how to judge this game, but it was fun to hear about the crazy things people did. And we were all opening up to each other, even Fitz and Me who didn't really have any stories to tell. Daisy and Hunter were clearly losing (or winning?) with only two fingers left each, and Bobbi was close with three.

I was up. I hated thinking of questions because it revealed how inexperienced I was. Well here goes one that hopefully Daisy hasn't done, but then again, she did tell a hilarious story about how she streaked across her friend's yard at a party on a dare, so really I have no idea.

"Never have I ever… Kissed a girl." Hunter groaned and drank, but then Daisy drank too.

"No way!" Hunter said, at the same time that Mack and Ward also took drinks. I don't think anyone was paying attention to Fitz, but I noticed that he didn't drink or put a finger down.

"It was a dare at a party once," Daisy laughed. "I'm pretty sure the same party that I streaked at too."

Everyone laughed, and it was Fitz's turn now. "I'm pretty sure that Daisy and Hunter are going to be sharing the bitch cup after this one. Don't laugh, but never have I ever… had sex."

Daisy, Hunter, Bobbi, and Ward all drank.

"Really Mack", Daisy asked. No one was shocked about me and Fitz, but even I was shocked that Mack was also still a virgin, since he had lost some fingers over some of the things he's done with girls.

"Call me a romantic, but I guess the right girl just hasn't come along." Daisy, Bobbi, and I all awed.

Hunter, clearly not the touchy feely type, broke up the awe fest, "So Daisy, ready to split this poison - I mean drink." They each poured half into their now empty cups. "On three we drink. 1.. 2.. 3!" They both started chucking, and the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Oh god. That was horrible!" Daisy coughed. "Is it time to go out now? I don't think I can drink more for now."

It was only a bit after 11pm, so perfect timing.

Grant had texted Garrett asking who was hosting parties, and Daisy was looking on Facebook, as it seemed like most frats made Facebook events for the freshmen to come.

We had plenty of options and backup options, so we all headed out. I was excited, if not nervous, to finally go out.

* * *

 **I wasn't originally going to have the 'never have I ever', mostly because I usually can't come up with questions, but then the idea just because too funny not to do. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I also really like the flirty Hunter/Bobbi stuff I have started... So I think I might continue adding more of that in.**

 **Next Chapter: Party Time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Party Time

**Finally, it's Party Time!**

 **In preparation of writing the party, I thought it was only appropriate that I get a little buzzed. So I had two ciders. Crazy night out... playing Settlers of Catan :P**

 **Here comes some of the FitzSimmons we've been waiting for...**

* * *

We all headed out to the parties. Thankfully the dorm we were in was closer than all the other freshman dorms to the parties, so we headed out to one that was down the street, and we had plenty of backup options if we didn't like or couldn't get into that one.

Well unfortunately we found out that our 'Ratio' of 4 guys to 3 girls wasn't that good, so we headed to the place Grant asked Garrett about, since Garrett's connections could supposedly get us around this ratio policy. Really it was barbaric that ratio is a thing, but it didn't seem to faze the rest of the group, so we headed to Garrett's football party. As I learned later, it wasn't actually a football party, but a frat that just happened to have a lot of football players and other athletes.

When we entered the frat, Grant headed to Garrett, Hunter and Bobbi headed in one direction, Mack pulled Fitz in another, and Daisy headed to the dance floor. I was left alone. I didn't really feel like dancing yet. Maybe because I wasn't drunk yet. Although I had never been drunk before so I had no idea what it would be like, I was sure this wasn't it. I decided to head to the drinks table where brothers of the frat seemed to be making drinks. I was about to ask for a drink when all of a sudden Daisy showed up out of nowhere. And she already seemed drunk, or a least tipsy, from the pregame.

"Make sure you watch the guys make your drink to make sure they don't put anything in it. And if they ever have coolers of jungle juice, only drink it if the brothers are also drinking it. My friend Miles got roofied at a frat party once cause he drank the jungle juice."

I all of a sudden got terrified. I realized that I hadn't considered getting drugged at a party. Even though I knew it was a thing, I had only thought of it happening in movies and TV, so I never expected it might happen to me.

"See the water cooler over there," Daisy pointed to the orange cooler next to the drink table that I hadn't noticed. "that's the jungle juice. usually high alcohol content with lots of fruity drinks to mask the flavor. That guy is in the frat and he just drank from it, so it should be good."

Because of Daisy's assessment, we both got a red solo cup filled with the 'Jungle juice'. She practically chugged her first cup, so I tried to drink my cup, but could only get half way. I was already starting to feel something, maybe it was the alcohol? I had no idea how strong my drink was. Was Daisy drunk yet? Maybe her years of public school had built up her tolerance? But she had drunken a lot, so she had to be feeling it.

"Let's go dance," She said, with a slight slur. She was definitely drunk. I quickly tried to down my drink, but could only get another gulp down, before Daisy took my cup. "You're taking too long, let's go," and she downed the rest of my drink, and then pulled me onto the dance floor.

I definitely could feel that I was a little looser now. That jungle juice must have been super strong, because I probably only had half of the cup and I was already feeling tipsy. I couldn't image how drunk Daisy was after one and a half cups, plus the pregaming.

Daisy and I were dancing, and Grant came up to dance too. Daisy and Grant started dancing and flirting with each other, and honestly it was a little sickening to watch, so I moved away from them. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands on me. I turned around, but the hands belonged to a guy I didn't know.

"Excuse me," I said, as I pushed him off.

"Sorry," the stranger said, "I just couldn't resist the way your body was moving. I just had to dance with you." And then he tried to grab me to dance more, but I was not having it. I pushed back, but all of a sudden, a third pair of hands came in.

"I don't think the lady appreciates your approach," It was Fitz. "Now if you would just back-" but before Fitz could finish, the stranger punched him in the jaw.

I went to Fitz side immediately. "I think it's time to go home," I said.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," he replied, holding his jaw.

-#-#-#-#-#-

We had walked out of the frat, and I texted our GroupMe that I left with Fitz. Hopefully Daisy would look at her phone, or at least not worry about me. I saw a text from Bobbi and Hunter about how they left already for another party. More reason to think there was something going on between those two, but I wasn't going to dwell right now.

Fitz and I started walking in silence, but I knew I had to say something. "Thank you," I ended up saying. "for coming to my rescue," I clarified.

It was dark, but I could swear that I saw Fitz's cheeks flush, or maybe they were just already red from the punch. "Sorry you got punched on my account."

"Not the first time I've gotten a punch," he was staring at his feet while he walked. Probably a defense mechanism from school. Keep your head down to avoid eye contact and maybe the bullies won't notice you. I know because I use to do the same thing. "Anyway he was so drunk, he barely hit me."

"Well other than that neanderthal, did you like the party," I continued, trying to keep the conversation light. We were just getting to know each other and I didn't think he wanted to divulge his deep dark past. I know I didn't.

"Parties aren't exactly my think. If it were up to me, I would have stayed home and played Skyrim all night, but Mack practically dragged me here."

"Did you know Mack before college?" they seemed awfully close already, with nicknames and everything.

"No, but we're roommates, and as it turns out, both mechanical engineers. And we did the same pre-orientation program, so we moved in three days ago before our other two roommates moved in so we got to know each other a bit more."

"Well you too seem close already."

"You and Daisy also seem close."

"I don't know, we just met today. But we already seem to have a lot in common. At first glance, I actually thought she would think I was too lame to be friends with."

"I thought the same about Mack. I'm still surprised he has been hanging out with me."

"I know me too. I keep thinking that as soon as Daisy makes more friends she'll ditch me."

"Well I hope not, and I hope Mack doesn't ditch me. But hey, at least if they do, maybe we can still be friends."

I was not expecting Fitz to say that. This was actually the first full conversation that we had had together. So were we friends? I wasn't sure yet, but I guess I was willing to find out.

We had arrived outside our dorm, but before we entered, Fitz stopped us. "Are you hungry? Cause I'm not ready to go to bed. My body is still adjusting to the time change." From Scotland I assumed.

"Sure. You've been on campus longer than I have. So any food suggestions? What is even open at midnight?"

"I know the perfect place."

-#-#-#-#-#-

We arrived at Wawa and the place was packed full of drunk freshman. Fitz showed me how you could order hot food. He got a sandwich, and I got mac & cheese.

I didn't realize how hungry I was, but when we got our food and left, it looked so good, and I couldn't help but start eating as we were walking. I didn't realize how foolish I probably looked until I saw Fitz giving me a weird look.

"Oh shut up. I'm hungry. And also probably a little tipsy. I don't think I properly ate before drinking. Did you even drink anything?"

"Mack and I played a couple rounds of beer pong, but the frat beer tasted like dish water. I wasn't about to drink more."

We had just gotten back to our dorm, and when we got into the elevator, others were there so we couldn't talk to each other.

We both got off on the 23rd floor and said goodnight as we went opposite ways down the hall.

I got out my key to unlock my door, but right away I could tell something was off. An unfamiliar jacket was on the floor, and as I approached the bedroom, I heard it.

Moaning.

Daisy was having sex in our room. Our shared room. I was being sexiled... on my first night of college. Well isn't this just great.

Thankfully, my backpack with my laptop were in the living room. I grabbed them and headed out. I don't know where I will sleep tonight. I could always sleep on my couch. Or the couch in the lounge. None of the options sounded fun.

I decided to head to the lounge for a bit. I had my computer, so I could always do something on it. I know it sounds crazy, but I really wish I had homework to take my mind off of everything else.

Some of my professors had already posted readings. None of them were due until after classes began, but I decided why not get an early start.

I almost didn't realize that someone entered the lounge until they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" It was Fitz.

"Better question is, what are you doing here?" I countered.

"Still jetlagged, so I figured I'd walk around, but then I saw you here. So..." clearly he was waiting for my explanation.

"Daisy decided she needed the room all to herself. With a guest. If you get my meaning."

"Oh. That's unfortunate." He paused for a second contemplating what he would say next. "I have one of the singles in my quad, if you want to hang out in there for a bit. We can play Mario Kart or something."

I laughed for a second at the idea of Mario Kart, but then I thought, and hanging out with Fitz would be better than sitting in the lounge alone. "Sure, that sounds fun."

We headed to the other end of the hall. Fitz's room was the last door. He led me inside and to the first bedroom door. His room was very neat. On the walls he had already hung a bunch of things. Some of them posters of things I didn't recognize. Maybe movies? or video games? I did recognize one Mario Bros poster. The other things hung were blueprints of a bunch of different things.

"What are all of these?" I asked in reference to the blueprints.

"Designs I have. The facilities here are better than the others I've been around. So I want to try manufacturing some of the ideas I've had."

I was thoroughly impressed. The designs seemed very impressed, and I only wished I understood engineering more so I could talk more about them.

I noticed in the corner of the room, the only mess what a pile of wrapping paper. "Did you get a present?" I asked.

He looked a little embarrassed as if I found his diary or something, "Um, no. It was actually my birthday yesterday. So my mum had something sent."

"Oh, Happy Birthday! So are you 19 now?" I think that's the age that freshman would be turning.

"No, um, I actually just turned 17. I kinda skipped two years of school," he looked nervous, and he was rubbing the back of his neck. But I was actually in shock. What were the chances that both of us had skipped years.

"Your kidding. I'm gonna be 17 on the 11th. I also skipped two years. I thought I would be the youngest here."

"Well your still younger than me," he said we a smile, clearly also relieved.

Fitz started setting up a game cube which was connected to a monitor he had on his desk. He then jump on his bed, and gestured for me to join him. He had two controllers in his hands. One for me and one for him of course. I climbed up on his bed and took the purple controller from him.

It was Mario Kart: Double Dash, which I don't really know what that means in comparison to other Mario Kart games. But it meant that I had to choose two players. Fitz went for Mario and the one big turtle with all the spikes. I went for the baby Mario and the red turtle with the wings. I didn't know how it would affect my game, but they were cute.

We started playing and it was no surprise that Fitz kept beating me. I honestly wasn't giving him much of a challenge. "How did you get so good? Or am I just that bad" I said with a laugh.

"Well. I use to be really clumsy, and I had bad hand eye coordination. But working with your hands is such an important part of engineering, so I started playing video games to improve my hand eye coordination."

"Did that really work?" I wondered out loud.

"A little bit. I got much better at dealing with small delicate objects like circuits. But I am still just as clumsy."

I laughed. I wasn't that tipsy anymore but I was getting tired, so I laid back on Fitz's bed with my legs hanging of the edge.

"In fact," Fitz continued, "That's why Mack calls me turbo. Cause during pre-orientation, we were doing an activity where we had to make paper cars in an assembly line. My team was on such a roll, we had everyone else eating our dust."

"That's cool. I never really had any nicknames."

"Yea, me neither. Except Fitz, I guess."

"Yea, sometimes people call me Simmons too."

There was a lull in the conversation. I started thinking about what I should do about sleep. I'm sure Daisy still had her guest over... And Fitz's bed was so comfy.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I feel like were suppose to be staying up until like 2:00am all the time in college."

"That's a good idea. Any suggestions?"

We decided on Clue, the movie. It is one of my favorites, but Fitz had never seen it, and it is hilarious. We set the movie up and arranged ourselves on the bed. Originally we were both sitting against his pillows, but then I sunk down to lay down, which probably wasn't the smartest move, for three reasons.

First, for both of us to fit on the incredibly small college bed, we had to be very close together. Very close.

Second, Fitz's body wash or cologne or maybe even his laundry detergent, well something smelled really nice. And although I would never admit it, I didn't want to get up from his bed because it smelled like him.

And Third, because not even 20 minutes into the movie, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Whoo. I feel like I'm on a roll with this story. As always leave reviews of anything you like (or don't like, I promise I can take it.) And if you have any ideas, I'm always looking for inspiration.**

 **I felt like there were a lot of more obvious nods to my actual university in this chapter. So shout out to that, and 10,000 points if you can guess (that's right. the points, which are worth nothing, just multiplied.)**

 **Next chapter: 'His Side Now'. Fitz's perspective up until when Jemma falls asleep on his bed.**


	5. Chapter 5 - His Side Now

**I was so much fun writing this chapter, but also really hard.**

 **Let's just get on with it...**

* * *

Fitz's POV:

Move-in day was easier than I expected, but most likely because I moved in 3 days before everyone else. I knew one of my other roommates, Mack, was also moving in early for the same orientation program. With our other two roommates, we had already decided that I was getting one of the singles and Mack was sharing the double with one of the guys. So on actual move in, I didn't really have anything to do.

I decided to get out of the room so I wouldn't get in the way of the guys moving in. Mack opted to stay, since he wanted to be there when the guy in his double was moving in. I decided to stay in the lounge so I could watch everyone coming in. I saw a bunch of people with parents all about, but a few people were stag. I respected that. My mum wanted to move me in, but coming from Scotland was just too much of a hassle for the both of us.

I ended up going to the orientation activities alone, as Mack was still helping our roommates move in. I went in to officially say hi, but I got mostly ignored.

At 8:00, it was the hall meeting, but my roommates and I got there just in time for there to not be any seats. I ended up standing against the wall.

I was scanning the room to get a feel of everyone. So far, everyone seemed well out of my league. I was surprised Mack hung out with me, but that was when no one else had moved in. Now he was chatting with other people.

When my eyes scanned the rest of the room, I noticed that a girl was also not talking to anyone, and staring at me. She didn't avert her eyes right away when I noticed her staring. No, instead we ended up in some sort of staring contest until Melinda and Phil came in.

I was watching Phil and Melinda, but I wasn't really listening to what they were saying, as I had already talked to them when Mack and I first moved in. Instead I was just trying not to overthink the staring contest with that girl. She was one of the ones I saw moving in alone this morning.

After a few minutes of not paying attention, I looked back, and she was whispering with the girl next to her. No doubt they were friends. And both too cool to give me the light of day.

-#-#-#-#-#-

The hall meeting went on far too long. When we introduced ourselves, I told everyone my name was Leopold Fitz, but automatically added that I like to be called Fitz. I learned that the girl's name was Jemma Simmons, and she was whispering with her roommate, Daisy Johnson. Also Jemma was from England, so that was cool to have someone from close to home around. Well closer than anyone else.

When the meeting ended, a few people stayed behind to hang out. Mack stayed, so I decided to also stay, however our other roommates left. I noticed Jemma and her roommate stayed too.

There was an awkward conversation between Ward and Garrett, which resulted in Garrett leaving and Ward staying. I kind of wish they both left. Ward reminds of the guys who taunted me thoughout school. But maybe I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Daisy quickly started up the conversation again. "So I don't remember any one's names. But clearly you all are the only ones worth knowing-," I wasn't sure I would consider myself part of that group, "-so can we go around and say them again, or what you would preferred to be called? I'm Daisy."  
"I'm Jemma," Jemma said next.  
"Grant, or you can call me Ward too."  
"Bobbi"  
"Mack"  
"Fitz," I said.  
"Hunter"

"Awesome. We should start a GroupMe. I'll start it, and everyone put in your phone numbers," Daisy started passing her phone around the room, so I put my number in when it got to me. I wasn't expecting to become a part of a group. All of the people in this group seemed way cooler, but I figure it might be nice to have some people to hang out with for now at least.

Hunter and Bobbi both brought up that they have alcohol, and that there would be parties tonight. It was soon decided that we would have a pregame in Daisy and Jemma's room at 10:00.

"Can someone maybe run out to get mixers and cups?" Daisy asked.

Mack spoke up, "Turbo and I can get those." I nodded in agreement. Mack started calling me Turbo during our pre-orientation program, and at first I wasn't sure about it, but now I kind of liked that I had a nickname now. I never had a nickname other than Fitz.

After that, everyone scattered to get dressed.

-#-#-#-#-#-

Mack and I ran to the grocery store, but when we got back to the room, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go anymore. Parties weren't really my thing.

"Mack, I was thinking. I'm not really feeling up-" But Mack interrupted me.

"Oh no you don't Turbo. We are getting you out of that bubble of yours. It'll be fun. You don't even have to drink if you don't want. But this is about meeting new people."

"But-" I tried to say.

"No buts about it. We can leave early from the party if you want. But you are at least gonna try it."

I could tell there was no arguing with this one. So I resigned myself to getting dressed. I wore nothing special. Just some jeans and a plaid button down.

-#-#-#-#-#-

When Mack and I went to Daisy and Jemma's room, Hunter and Bobbi were already at the door knocking.

We all sat down, well except Mack who was left chairless, and then Hunter exclaimed, "We should start off with some whiskey shots."

And before I knew it, Hunter was pouring everyone shots. "None for me," I said. I eyed the bottle of whiskey and it looked cheap. Even though I'm only 17, I'm Scottish, which means I've been drinking good Scotch since I was practically a baby, and whatever Hunter has was not going to cut it. "If I'm going to drink whiskey, it is going to be some good Scotch, not whatever nonsense that it."

"Suit yourself," Hunter said, but thankfully Mack started joking "Oh look at you all sophisticated. I thought only old people like Scotch," he bro punched me in the shoulder, and I started rubbing it, cause Mack's a strong guy. "Then again, I guess you are Scottish."

"Let's drink to new friends," Bobbi spoke.

"To new friends," we all said. Everyone drank their shots, and I just sipped on some coke.

Next to me, Jemma started coughing from her whiskey. I couldn't have been good, so it must have burned.

I started patting her back, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really. It just burned more than I expected."

"And that's why drink Scotch over whiskey," I said back. She had stopped coughing, but I was still staring at her.

She was very beautiful. I've had crushes before, but they usually never amount to anything, either because I am a coward and couldn't tell them or because if I did tell them then they'd turn me down. But I knew I didn't want to ruin any potential friendships. Not only with Jemma, but with everyone in this group.

Mack brought me out of my trance when he called for everyone to use our mixers. Everyone was pouring themselves drinks, but I already had my coke.

All of a sudden Bobbi suggested drinking games. Daisy suggested 'Never Have I Ever' but I actually have actually never heard of that game.

I didn't want to seem stupid, but I had to ask "Umm, how do you play?"

Bobbi explained it quickly, and it really was simple. I was excited, if not cautious to play. I wasn't sure what it would make me reveal. I got even more nervous when Bobbi poured the bitch cup of whiskey and vodka. I did not want to drink that.

Bobbi started. "Ok, I'll start easy. Never have I ever… Lived away from home. Until now that is."

Jemma, Daisy, and Hunter all put fingers down.

Hunter went next, and he was starting to go the scandalous route. "Never have I ever… skinney dipped."

The game went on, and any worry about losing was subsiding since I only had to put one finger down when Mack said 'Never have I ever stolen my parents alcohol.' I explained that when I was 14 I stole a bottle of Scotch from my mum's liquor cabinet. She did catch me and ground me for that, but I didn't tell that part of the story.

Jemma was up. I had been curiously watching to see when she put down fingers, but after the living away from home question, I was surprised to see that she was just as inexperienced as me.

"Never have I ever… Kissed a girl." my heart stopped for a second. It was embarrassing that I had gotten to college and hadn't kissed a girl yet. Thankfully, there was a commotion about how Daisy had kissed a girl and so I don't think anyone paid attention to how I hadn't put a finger down.

After everyone calmed down, it was my turn. Daisy and Hunter only had one finger left. I was nervous to share this, but it was 11:00, so I felt it was time to end the game. I just hoped that I wasn't embarrassing myself. "I'm pretty sure that Daisy and Hunter are going to be sharing the bitch cup after this one. Don't laugh, but never have I ever… had sex."

"Really Mack", Daisy said.

I had already noticed that Jemma didn't drink, but I didn't realize that Mack didn't either.

"Call me a romantic, but I guess the right girl just hasn't come along" Mack said. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only virgin.

When it was time for Daisy and Hunter to split the drink, I was just thankful I didn't have to drink it. Then it was time to go. I was not looking forward to the parties, but Mack did say I could leave early if I wanted.

-#-#-#-#-#-

When we finally got to a party that would let us in, Mack immediately dragged me to a table where a bunch of guys were playing beer pong.

As it turned out, beer pong was kind of fun. But the cheap beer that the Frat had tasted awful. I can't believe they drink this stuff. Then again, they probably buy it because it's cheap and freshman drink it for free.

Mack and I won our first game, but lost our second. "Another round?" he asked me.

"If I drink any more of this shitty beer, I think Scotland is going to rescind my citizenship," I tried to joke. "I'm going to see where everyone else is."

The frat was dark, crowded, hot, and loud. I really just wanted to leave. But then I saw Jemma dancing with some guy on the dance floor. Well at first I thought they were dancing, and I was about to turn and leave. But then I realized she was trying to push off his advances.

Without thinking, my body just started reacting, "I don't think the lady appreciates your approach. Now if you would just back-" but then a fist intercepted with my jaw.

He barely hurt me at all, but I was not expecting a punch and the shock pushed me back a few feet. Jemma was at my side in an instance. "I think it's time to go home."

"I was about to suggest the same thing."

-#-#-#-#-#-

I was happy to be out of there. Jemma texted the GroupMe that we left, but as a precaution I also texted Mack.

It was silent. I didn't really know what to say, but then Jemma thankfully started talking. "Thank you. For coming to my rescue." I could feel my cheeks flush. "Sorry you got punched on my account."

"Not the first time I've gotten a punch," I replied. I didn't really want to remember the times when bullies at school would torment me. I tried to change the subject. "Anyway he was so drunk, he barely hit me." Truth was he hit like a girl.

"Well other than that neanderthal, did you like the party?"

"Parties aren't exactly my thing," I said truthfully, "If it were up to me, I would have stayed home and played Skyrim all night, but Mack practically dragged me here."

She then asked me about Mack. She even commented that we seemed close already. In truth, I was happy that Mack had sort of taken me under his wing. And if he hadn't dragged me out tonight, then I wouldn't have been able to help Jemma. Or have this moment with her.

In turn I asked her about Daisy. "You and Daisy also seem close."

"I don't know, we just met today. But we already seem to have a lot in common. At first glance, I actually thought she would think I was too lame to be friends with."

I was surprised that she thought she would be too lame. I honestly thought I was too lame for her, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. "I thought the same about Mack. I'm still surprised he has been hanging out with me."

"I know me too. I keep thinking that as soon as Daisy makes more friends she'll ditch me."

"Well I hope not, and I hope Mack doesn't ditch me. But hey, at least if they do, maybe we can still be friends."

Inward cringe. I hoped I hadn't over stepped my bounds, assuming that we would be friends. But I was hoping that we would.

We were outside our dorm, but I didn't want to go our separate ways yet. "Are you hungry? Cause I'm not ready to go to bed. My body is still adjusting to the time change." In truth, I wasn't really jetlagged. But for some reason, I felt I needed an excuse to hang out with Jemma more.

"Sure. You've been on campus longer than I have. So any food suggestions? What is even open at midnight?"

"I know the perfect place."

-#-#-#-#-#-

Mack and I had discovered Wawa on our first night of pre-orientation. I can't believe I survived all these years without it.

Clearly everyone else knew about Wawa's magic too, because every drunk freshman and their mother was here. I showed Jemma how to order the hot food, and thankfully it didn't take too long to get it.

When we walked out, Jemma immediately started eating her mac & cheese. I gave her a weird look.

"Oh shut up. I'm hungry. And also probably a little tipsy. I don't think I properly ate before drinking. Did you even drink anything?"

I told her how the beer tasted like dish water, and she got a laugh out of that.

We got back to our dorm, and took the elevator to our floor. We couldn't speak in the elevator because there were other people in it, so I just thought about how cute her laugh was.

We got off, said goodbye, and went our separate ways. Once in my room, I sat in the kitchen to eat my sandwich. None of my roommates were home. Probably all out partying still. It was only around midnight, so I didn't expect anyone to be back for another few hours.

There wasn't really anything to do, and I was not ready for bed, so I decided to take a walk down the hall.

I was surprised, however, to see Jemma in the lounge on her laptop.

I walked in. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She seemed startled to see me.

"Better question is, what are you doing here?" she countered.

"Still jetlagged," I used that excuse again, but really I was just bored, "so I figured I'd walk around, but then I saw you here. So..."

"Daisy decided she needed the room all to herself. With a guest. If you get my meaning."

It took me a minute to get the meaning, but then I realized. "Oh. That's unfortunate." I was now thankful that I had a single. Oh, I had a single. I knew I couldn't leave Jemma out here alone. I wanted to invite her to use my bed. I could always sleep on the couch. But how do I do that without sounding weird. After all we just met. I could just invite her to hang out for now and offer it later.

"I have one of the singles in my quad, if you want to hang out in there for a bit. We can play Mario Kart or something."

She laughed when I said Mario Kart. I was afraid she was going to make fun of me, but instead she surprised me. "Sure, that sounds fun."

We headed to my room, and I led her to my bedroom and shut the door, just in case my roommates came back.

She was looking at all of my blueprints and asked me about them. I was really excited about all of them, and she seemed impressed with them too.

But then she asked me about the wrapping paper. I was a little embarrassed about admitting it was my birthday. We celebrated it during pre-orientation, but I kept my age to myself.

"Oh, Happy Birthday! So are you 19 now?" She had to ask... I didn't want to lie to her. But I was nervous how she would react when I told her. No one wanted to be friends with people younger than them.

"No, um, I actually just turned 17. I kinda skipped two years of school," I was waiting for her reaction, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"You're kidding. I'm gonna be 17 on the 11th. I also skipped two years. I thought I would be the youngest here."

I was shocked. "Well your still younger than me," I said with a smile. What where the odds that my crush was actually my age...

I could feel myself starting to blush again, so I quickly started setting up Mario Kart.

We started playing, and I was beating her, badly. But it was just fun hanging out with her, regardless of the game. We stopped when she asked me how I got so good.

When I answered, I was surprising myself with how easy it was to talk to Jemma. I ended up also telling her how Mack gave me the nickname turbo. I mentioned how I guess Fitz is my nickname. She said sometimes people call her Simmons. I kind of like that. Fitz and Simmons. FitzSimmons. Has a nice ring to it.

Jemma laid back on my bed, and I remembered that she didn't have a bed to sleep in tonight. I started thinking about how I can work into the conversation that she can take my bed.

Instead I said, "Do you want to watch a movie? I feel like we're supposed to be staying up until like 2:00am all the time in college." At least she would still be here and not stranded somewhere else.

"That's a good idea. Any suggestions?"

Jemma really loved the movie Clue. I had never seen it, and she said it was hilarious, so why not. I set up the TV so that we could sit against my pillows. These college beds are small, so we were pretty close together, but I figured, if Jemma ended up falling asleep then I could always go sleep on the couch. Perfect plan.

I started up the movie, and immediately, Jemma moved down in the bed so she was lying instead of sitting. She was yawning, so I had hope that my plan might actually work. I was getting tired too, so I decided to slip down as well.

Jemma was right, this movie was hilarious. I was about to make a comment, but when I looked over, she was already fast asleep like I thought. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, but I also now wanted to watch the rest of the movie.

-#-#-#-#-#-

The movie finished. It was fantastic. And I was ready to fall asleep. But I knew I should move. In a minute... after I rest my eyes...

-#-#-#-#-#-

The light was so bright in the morning. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. But then I felt it. The warm body that was pressed up against my stomach.

My eyes popped open. I fell asleep last night before I could move to the couch. And now I was spooning Jemma Simmons. Thank god I woke up first. And thank god I didn't have morning wood... that would have been embarrassing.

I quickly slid out of the bed and quietly exited my room. I realized I was still wearing the clothes from last night.

I wasn't exactly sure of the protocol in the situation. Should I let her sleep? Wake her up? Make her breakfast? I figured the easiest thing to do would be to start with tea and go from there.

The kettle was brewing when I heard a door open.

I looked up and it was Jemma.

"Oh hi. Umm... do you want any tea?" I said. I figured I would start with that.

"Umm... sure." She sat down at the table and started racking her fingers through her hair. She did have bed head. My hair was probably sticking up all over the place too. I hadn't even thought to check.

I handed her my box with the varieties of teas, and went to pour each of us a mug of hot water.

The silence was deafening. We didn't do anything remotely sexual last night, but we were acting like we had a one night stand but forgot to leave before the other one woke up.

I tried to break the silence. "We fell asleep while watching the movie." I said. As if it wasn't obvious.

"That's too bad. I love Clue. How far did you make it?" Shit. I didn't want to say I finished the movie, even though I didn't intend to stay in my bed.

"I think I finished it, but towards the end I was coming in and out." I decided to go with. "It was hilarious. Good pick."

"Yea. Well I'm sorry I hogged your bed for the night." She sipped at her tea, clearly not sure what to say.

"It wasn't a big deal. If Daisy ever kicks you out again, you can always come over again." Then I realized that that might insinuate sleeping in the same bed again, so I quickly added, "I can sleep on the couch."

"Fitz, you don't have to do that, but thank you for the offer." She sipped again. "And thank you for the tea. But I think I'm going to see if Daisy's guest has left yet. If I come knocking at your door again, it's because he has not," She joked. "See you at today's orientation events? We can walk together?"

"Sure," I was glad that she still wanted to hang out with me.

She was heading to the door right when Mack came out of his room. With a confused look on his face.

"Oh hi Mack," She said a little flustered. "See you later." And with that she practically ran out the door.

"Damn, Fitz. you work fast. I guess another reason to call you Turbo," Mack started joking.

"Oh shut it. Nothing happened. She just needed a place to crash because Daisy sexiled her."

"well damn. I guess it's good then that she found you, and that you're already in love with her."

"Am not!" I shot back, but a little too eagerly. Mack just smirked at me. Damn. I didn't want everyone to know I liked Simmons. That would make our friendship awkward. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is." I groaned. "But don't worry," He added, "Jemma is just as clueless and you are."

Well clearly Daisy's mystery man had left, because Jemma didn't come back after 15 minutes. And thank god because I was starting to need a cold shower.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed!**

 **I am on quite a roll of writing a chapter a day. But I have a paper due Monday (that I haven't started) and half a semester's worth of homework I haven't turned in. And I'm trying not not fail a week before I graduate from college :P** **So if I don't post tomorrow, that's why.**

 **Reviews are always welcome and encouraging!**

 **Next chapter, back to Simmons, and we'll find out who Daisy's mystery man is. Although if you had to guess, I'm sure you could...**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Morning After

**I just wanted to put this one there.**

* * *

Jemma's POV:

I woke up to the smell of Fitz's bed. It was such a nice way to wake up, that it took me a minute to register that there was an arm across my stomach and a body pressed against my back. At first, I was about to freak out. But then it came back to me how I got here. Daisy sexiling me. Fitz inviting me to hang out. Watching a movie. And me falling asleep.

Normally, I wouldn't spoon with someone I've just met. Ok, I'd never spoon with someone I've just met. But, I was so warm and comfy, even though I slept in my clothes from the previous night. My body didn't want to move.

I noticed that Fitz started moving next to me. How do I play this? My first instinct was to play dead. Well play asleep.

Fitz got up, silently and left his bedroom. Once the door was closed, I sat up. What do I do now. I can't stay in here forever, it's his room. But will it be awkward out there?

I knew I had to get up eventually, so I collected my things and headed towards the kitchen where he probably was. And I was right.

He was making a kettle, so he didn't notice me yet, but when he did, he looked startled.

"Oh hi. Umm... do you want any tea?" he said. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to go or stay. It wasn't like this was a one night stand. We didn't even sleep together. We were just friends... who had a sleepover?

"Umm... sure." I finally went with. I might as well stay for tea. I noticed his hair was standing straight up. Mine was probably a mess too. I started raking my fingers though it to try to tame it.

Fitz gave me a box of teas and a cup of hot water.

He broke the silence. Finally. It was worse than our staring contests yesterday. "We fell asleep while watching the movie." Well duh.

I decided to ask him about the movie. I hoped he didn't miss anything, but if he did we could always watch it again. Wait. was I already thinking about hanging out with him again? I did really enjoyed his company last night. And I was sorry for stealing his bed.

"Yea. Well I'm sorry I hogged your bed for the night." I decided to say. thought I wasn't sure that was the right thing.

"It wasn't a big deal. If Daisy ever kicks you out again, you can always come over again." he paused, but then added, "I can sleep on the couch."

I thought that was silly. I didn't want to steal his bed. But we also already slept in the same bed, so I wouldn't want to force him to the couch. But that's assuming the situation happens again, and we're getting ahead of ourselves.

"Fitz, you don't have to do that, but thank you for the offer." I decided I had overstayed my welcome. "And thank you for the tea. But I think I'm going to see if Daisy's guest has left yet. If I come knocking at your door again, it's because he has not," I joked, but I did really hope he left. "See you at today's orientation events? We can walk together?" I don't know where the orientation stuff came from, but I did want to hang out more.

I made my way to the door, but perfect timing for making things awkward, Mack decided to come out of his room just a second before I was at the door. Great. Now he's going to think me and Fitz slept together. Which, we did, but not in the way he'll think.

"Oh hi Mack. See you later." I just decided to run. Which probably made it look worse, but I was already out the door.

-#-#-#-#-#-

When I got back to the room, the first thing I looked for was the jacket that had been thrown on the floor. It was gone. Thank god.

Cautiously, I went to the bedroom. The door was left open, probably from when Daisy's hook up left. I tried to be as quiet as I could when I walked inside, as Daisy was still asleep. The light was coming into the window really bright, but Daisy's whole head was hidden under her blanket. I hoped for her sake she wouldn't have a hangover when she woke up. I don't know how much she drank after I left, but I hoped not a lot.

I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

When I got back, and opened my drawers for clothes. They unfortunately made a really loud sound, and Daisy started to wake.

"Good morning," I said as she started moving. I put underwear on and was now looking for an outfit.

A groan is all that came from the blob that was Daisy. Hungover was my guess.

I decided to continue, "I hope you and your.. uh.. friend had a good night last night."

What I said must have registered with Daisy, because all of a sudden she popped up.

"Oh my god Jemma. I am so sorry."

By this point I had found my outfit. I decided to play it cool and continue getting dressed like it was normal.

"It's fine, really. I was hanging out with Fitz and he let me crash on his.. uh, couch." I decided not to say bed.

"But still. That wasn't cool of me. I didn't want to be THAT roommate. Especially not THAT roommate on the first night of college. I just got so drunk last night. But that's not an excuse. I'll make it up to you somehow."

I was fully dressed now and walking into the kitchen to get breakfast. Daisy followed me with her comforter wrapped around her body. "Daisy, you don't have to do anything. If anything, now I have a funny story to tell. But believe me. I didn't mind it all."

"Didn't mind," She paused, and then something seemed to click in her head, although I had no guesses as to what. "No. You didn't hook up with Fitz did you?"

"No, of course not! We just hung out. Played Mario Kart. Watched a movie. Nothing else."

"Uh huh, sure." Daisy was smirking now, "But you like him."

"Don't be daft. Anyway," I wanted to change the subject fast. I didn't want Daisy to bring up my feelings or anything, regardless if they were true or not. I wasn't looking for a relationship right at the start of college. I wanted to enjoy my freshman year, and not start dating the first guy I liked only to break up with him and realize I wasted my freshman year away.

I tried to think of something else to say, so I decided to turn the tables to her. "So was it Grant Ward that you hooked up with?"

The look on her face told me I was right. "How could you tell?"

"You guys were all over each other yesterday. So I had a pretty good idea. So are you two just hook-up buddies now? Or are you going to date?"

"I don't know. We didn't exactly discuss it," she said with a smirk.

"Did he text you or anything when he left this morning?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll see each other today. I don't want to be the clingy type and text him first."

"Of course." But actually, I had no experience with relationships, my first and only having been in Year 6 of school. So I didn't really know what proper protocol was.

Daisy went to jump in the shower and change quickly. We didn't have a lot of time until our first NSO activity of the day. I didn't have Fitz's number, even though I said we should walk to the event together. But we didn't plan a time, so I decided to text the GroupMe.

 _Anyone interested in walking to the event at 10:45? Meet in the lounge!_

* * *

 **Well hopefully that will tide you over!**

 **I know where Daisy and Ward are going, but** **I'm not sure about Fitz and Simmons yet, so comment/review if you have ideas! I'm always welcome to suggestions!**

 **Also, I have literally written zero of the next chapter. Both I have been doing homework all day and not writing, and because I'm not sure what Fitz and Simmons are going to do next (give me ideas so I can write faster!). So I don't know if there will be a chapter tomorrow. We will have to see!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading! 3**


	7. Chapter 7 - Confrontation

**So I have been trying to write this chapter since Monday, and I've had major writer's block. But now I have the drink in me. And I just saw Civil War for the second time (with the drink in me. Definitely a good experience). So maybe now I can punch this out?**

 **And side note:**  
 **Opinions on Captain America. So is it just me or is it super creepy that Cap is now hooking up with Peggy's niece. But also… Cap has to be a virgin, am I right? Like in the 40's people waited until marriage. And even if some people didn't wait… well Cap was too much of a dork to get it on with anyone until he got all super, and then his attention was all on Peggy, but there was a war going on… and then the ice… and then when he woke up Avengers stuff happened… so yea. Virgin.**

 **Any way, think on that while you read, and review with your opinion.**

 **Now to the actual story:**

* * *

At 10:45, Daisy and I met Fitz and Mack in the lounge. Bobbi and Hunter replied to the group message and said that they would save us seats, and Grant just didn't answer at all.

Thankfully it was warm and sunny outside, so the 5-10 min walk to College Hall would be nice. As we started walking, we soon realized that the four of us walking in a straight line wasn't going to work. Mack and Daisy started walking ahead, talking about random things and such, which left me and Fitz a few paces behind them.

"So you said that you and Mack are both doing mechanical engineering, right?" I realized that we hadn't really talked about school or classes.

"Yea. I also want to take some electrical engineering and computer science courses. I want to get a PhD in Robotics." That all sounded really cool. I could tell that he was just as driven as I was. But then again, I had already guessed that. You don't just skip two years of school without being driven.

"That's really cool. Daisy is doing computer science. And I've been thinking of taking a programming course or two."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Bio or Chem. Preferably both. I might even take some bio or chemical engineering classes"

"Are you pre-med?"

"I haven't decided yet. Helping people is appealing, but I always pictured myself battling cancer in a laboratory rather than in a hospital. I also want to get a PhD."

We had arrived at college hall by this point and it only took a few minutes to find Bobbi and Hunter and sit for another presentation. This one was all about campus safety, obviously important stuff, but terribly boring.

After, we had to split up by school to do program specific activities. Daisy, Mack, and Fitz all had to go to the engineering activities, and Bobbi, Hunter, and I had to College of Arts and Sciences activities. I realized that I had barely hung out with Bobbi or Hunter, so this would be interesting if not awkward.

-#-#-#-#-#-

I learned that Bobbi was also a Biology major, so we could be taking some classes together. And well Hunter was very undecided. But what I learned that was more interesting was that Bobbi and Hunter definitely hooked up last night. I mean they didn't say anything, but they weren't hiding it well at all.

The event didn't last too long, which was good, because I was feeling very much like a third wheel. Now it was lunch time, and we meet up with Daisy, Mack, and Fitz again. No one had heard from Ward, and we even sent messages to the GroupMe, but with no answer.

We all headed to the dining hall, and I ended up sitting between Bobbi and Daisy. Lunch was going swimmingly. We were all chatting and having fun. I felt like we were all liking this little group we had. Even Fitz seemed like he was coming out of his shell, joking with Mack and even Hunter.

Daisy and I got up to throw out our trash when we were done with lunch when it happened. We finally ran into Ward. And he was with Garrett.

"Hey," Daisy said when we say Ward, "Where have you been?"

Before Ward could answer, however, Garrett spoke. "Hey Ward. Is this last night's fun you were telling me about? You planning on trading in for a better model tonight?"

We were all silent. What the hell do you say to that. I looked to Daisy, and she was just as frozen. And then to Ward. Hopefully he would come to her defense. Unfortunately he did not...

"You know, I always like having a back-up option," I was disgusted, and then he turned to Daisy to speak directly to her, "so if tonight doesn't go my way, honey, then you may just be-"

Finally, Daisy snapped out of her trance, and clocked Ward right in the jaw. It looked like it would leave a bruise too. Then, without saying anything to me or returning to the table, she stormed out of the dining hall.

Not even a second later, I got a notification on my phone from GroupMe.

 _Grant Ward has left the group._

Thank god.

-#-#-#-#-#-

I started walking towards the exit, towards Daisy. I assumed that Daisy was headed back to the room, and she was reasonably upset. I only hoped that she wanted a friend right now and that I could be that for her.

I passed Bobbi on the way out as she was heading for the trash, and she stopped me. "Did I just see Daisy storm out of here?"

I figured I might as well answer truthfully. Maybe Bobbi had more insight in this kind of thing then I did. "Yea. We just had a confrontation with Ward and Garrett. It was not good. She went home, but I'm going to make sure she's alright. Let everyone know we'll see them later."

Bobbi looked like she understood, so I headed out. On the way out I messaged the thankfully now Grant Ward free GroupMe.

 _We are not friends with Grant Ward. Got it? Good._

* * *

 **Ok, not a very long chapter, but next chapter is coming soon. I've been doing lots of graduation things, meaning I haven't had time to write.**

 **I don't really know how fast I want to move along Fitz and Simmons relationship, so I figured focus on Daisy for a bit.**

 **Review if you like anything or have any ideas or anything! I love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
